A protective device is known from EP 0 918 951 B1. The protective device, described there, has a disc that can be mounted onto a gearbox housing. A shaft journal projects from the stationary gearbox housing. A universal shaft, with a protective cover, can be connected to the shaft journal. The protective device has a sleeve. The sleeve is tubular and uniform along the circumference. The sleeve is engaged with an inner edge of the disc. It is clamped by clamping clips to the edge of the disk and can also be detached from it. The universal shaft is passed through the sleeve. A disadvantage is that during the assembly of the universal shaft, the sleeve has to be threaded onto the universal shaft. Thus, the universal shaft has to be handled together with the sleeve.
This type of protective device also ensures further protection from universal shaft. The universal shaft, which is drivingly connected to the shaft journal, has a device that is essentially tubular and encloses the universal shaft. The universal shaft device is rotatably attached on the universal shaft and secured against rotation. For this, rotational securing elements, for example in the form of a chain, are provided. This connects the universal shaft device to the stationary component. Thus, the device covers rotating components of the universal shaft as the universal shaft is arranged rotatably within the stationary universal shaft protective device. An axially free unprotected area exists to enable articulation of the universal shaft and to prevent a collision between the universal shaft protection element and housing of the gearbox. To also cover this area, a protective device of the above named type has to be provided. In this case, the protective guard is dimensioned in axial direction so large, that it covers at least the open area between the housing of the gearbox and the universal shaft protection device. Preferably, also a portion of the universal shaft protection device is covered in an axial direction.